


Dream for Thought

by NaomiPhoenix



Series: It started with a nightmare [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPhoenix/pseuds/NaomiPhoenix





	Dream for Thought

“I’ve never had you come to haunt me so often.”  
  
“I’d have to be dead to haunt you, Anakin.”  
  
He let out a small huff which might be mistaken for a laugh. “I went once - to visit your grave. The Naboo ignored their own tradition of cremation. Ignored even your will. They, like me, could not bear that you were gone - so they put you in a stasis field inside a glass coffin. Now they fool themselves into thinking you are simply sleeping. They even tell their children you are simply asleep, and that one day you’ll wake up and bring democracy back to the galaxy, like a Queen in a fairy tale.”  
  
“That is exactly what I’m going to do, Anakin. I’m going to wake up, and I’m going to bring democracy back to the people of the galaxy. I will cast down the evil that is Sheev Palpatine and the life you live now, with all its pain and suffering will fade away - like a bad dream.” She caressed his scarred cheek and kissed his brow.  
  
He took her hand. “That’s a nice dream, Angel. But it’s too late for that. It’s not what they want.”  
  
“Not what they want?”  
  
“Democracy is a good idea, but to bring it back now - it wouldn’t work. It was already too late by the time the war began.”  
  
She moved to kneel at his feet. “Why do you think this?  
  
“How does anyone wield power with freedom they’ve never experienced before? - then multiply that by trillions. The Republic was dying, even before my master came to power. The people did not understand even when they had it, how to wield their power.”  
  
“But what else is there?” she asked. “If you could go back and stop Palpatine, but not save the Republic, what else could there be in its place?”  
  
“You already know, Angel. Naboo holds the answer.” He reached out to return her caress. “Someone wise. You. The answer is you. A Queen, an Empress with democracy in her heart. A Constitutional Monarchy with meritocracy at its heart - with you at its head.”  
  
She was stunned by his answer. “How long have you been thinking about this?”  
  
“Decades, Padme. I can’t sleep, so I think. About the what ifs and maybe’s, and how it could have been done so much better. Like the Jedi being neutral and how the Republic should have listened to the Separatists better. Or how I failed to return to Tatooine to free my people.”


End file.
